Freedom's Heart
by The Queen's Shadow
Summary: Kagome and her friends go on a trip to Australia for 3 weeks! Kagome and InuYasha's relationship seems to get closer but what about the others? Will sango survive the lecherous hand of a certain someone on the flight over?InuxKag SanxMir
1. Starting Off!

Freedom's Heart

Hey everyone! Ok this was originally for Silent Screamers but I wanted to make it happy! Anyway Enjoy! Please?

Chapter 1: Starting off!

"Come on Kagome! We're going to miss the role call!" Sango and Kagome were running towards the meeting place in the airport.

Flashback

"You're going to have fun. I promise! This is like a one in a lifetime chance! We not only get to go to Australia, expenses paid, but no parents there to watch our every move! I can't believe we get to go!" said Sango as she bounced up and down on Kagome's bed.

"Just think about it. Canoeing, bush hiking, swimming, and those cute fuzzy little animals…"

"Sango, I don't think I should go. I mean what about grandpa and Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome! How could you even seriously think about not going! We hardly get anytime together and the next three weeks are all ours!" yelled Sango.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome mumbled.

"Don't worry about them, they'll look after each other." Sango said brushing the matter of Kagome's family aside.

"Now for the matter at hand! What are we going to where?" typical Sango. Clothes.

End flashback

"Finally girls we thought you wouldn't turn up," said the teacher.

"Well we're here now!" chirped Sango.

"Yes well. Ok students we're boarding in 10 minutes and until then I want no funny business!"

"Yes Mr. Totosai!" chorused all the students.

"Like that's going to happen," scoffed a certain white haired guy.

"InuYasha! I'm watching you." Said Mr. Totosai, his eyes narrowing.

His response: "whatever."

"Kagome, can you make out my seat number?" asked Sango, who at that moment was staring at her boarding pass, "is that an 8 or…maybe it's a very wonky 0?"

"Sango," sighed Kagome, "it's a 3"

"Good one, dumb one," said InuYasha popping out of nowhere to be standing next to Kagome.

"Oh very original, knuckle head but you omitted to tell us why you're even talking to us, let alone insulting us," came the sarcastic reply.

"Who said I was insulting you both? Kagome's an innocent in this argument," replied InuYasha.

"Ah yes, you seem to have a soft spot for her don't you?" said Sango ignoring the fact that Kagome was turning a nice shade of pink.

"Come on, the trip hasn't even started and we 're already biting each other's heads off!" with that he walked off. It was obvious that there was no answering that question

"Well wasn't that a nice little chat?" Sango said bitterly.

"It's ok. You'll get over it. You always do," Kagome said trying to smother her laughter.

"Oh go on laugh! I know you want to," sighed Sango.

By this time Kagome had calmed herself done enough to realise that the class had clumped together again.

"Come on Sango I think we're going to board!" cried Kagome in an excited voice.

"Ok, by the way Kagome what seat are you in?" asked Sango.

"Umm… D41. What's yours?" Kagome told her.

"Damn Kags! I'm in D33. We aren't sitting together!" whined Sango when suddenly a dark look passed over her face, "he planned this."

"What? Who?" Kagome asked looking a bit scared. As much as she was used to Sango's moods, they still had the power to creep her out.

"Mr. Totosai… bastard!"

"probably not. Let's just get on the plane ok?" and with that Kagome walked over and presented her ticket to the lady and started walking done the tunnel.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Sango came running after her just as she started done the aisles, "well at least we can walk around. So we can talk then ok? I wonder who we're sitting next to… oh shit."

"what's wrong Sango?" Kagome looked in the same direction as Sango was looking.

Seat D34 was currently occupied by that guy we all know and love…Miroku.

"Why Me!" Sango suddenly hugged Kagome, "it was nice knowing you Kagome." And with that she sat down next to Miroku.

Kagome just smiled knowingly. Miroku for all his lecherous traits was actually a really nice guy. And Sango had a crush on him.

Kagome kept walking down the aisle. 38…40… InuYasha… WHAT?

"great," was her only mutter as she sat down next to him.

"Fancy meeting you here?" said InuYasha.

A/N: hey! Next it's The Flight! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Ya'll…snigger


	2. The Flight

Hey people! Ok i might be changing my pen name cause my best friend told me to change it, so I want to know what you guys think. so please in your reviews or messages please tell me what you think!

I forgot to put this in the first chappy!

"" talking

'' thinking

actions (eg. Slapping)

--------------

Freedom's Heart

Chapter 2: The Flight

"Ahh!" the scream shattered the oh so silent air of the plane. Actually only one or two people looked up, and they had annoyed looks on their faces. Sango had been screaming once every 5-10 minutes for the last well ever since we got on the plane. The scream was usually followed by a sharp slapping sound when Sango's hand made contact.

"he should really give it up you know. By the time we get to Australia his cheek will have a permeant hand print," said InuYasha with a sigh.

"yeah but he'll probably only stop when it's time to eat or sleep. Actually I don't think that would stop him. I really feel for Sango," Kagome replied, "at least you're not like that."

Kagome looked up to see an evil glint form in InuYasha's eyes.

"reeeally." said InuYasha.

"don't even think about it," Kagome said in a monotonous voice.

"but Kagome!" InuYasha said in a whiny little voice, "how could you suspect me to be like that pervert. Who just happens to be my best friend." All this time Kagome had been looking over the seats to see what was happening between Sango and Miroku. So she didn't see the hand sneaking towards a certain part of her anatomy that had been frequented quite often on Sango by Miroku.

"INUYASHA!"

slap thump

As you can probably guess, Kagome had indeed slapped InuYasha and in the process smacking his head into the side of the plane. Knocking him out.

"InuYasha?" Kagome nudged him, "InuYasha? Fine." She sighed. Slumping in her chair she started to flick through one of those boring in-flight magazines that you're guaranteed to have read 15 times by the end of the flight. While 'reading' the magazine her eyes kept getting drawn to the one spot next to her. The one part of InuYasha's body only she had touched. Which was purely by accident might I add.

His ears. (A/n: and you thought that was going to be dirty)

Finally unable to withstand the temptation, she stretched out her hand and did what all the girls in her school wanted to do. She rubbed his ears.

"he he. So soft." Kagome smiled. She watched as a small smile spread across InuYasha's features and a small purring noise could be heard coming from him. Kagome smiled even wider. He was so adorably cute when he was asleep/unconscious.

Kagome was enjoying rubbing his ears so much that she didn't notice his eyes opening. And quickly shutting again.

'this is really soothing. Oh so sleepy…' with those last thoughts, Kagome's hand fell from InuYasha's ear and slumped against him. Fast asleep.

InuYasha opened his eyes feeling the weight against him. Looking down he noticed how peaceful she looked when she was asleep.

'at least she didn't realise I was awake. That felt so good!' he thought with a smile, 'that must be uncomfortable' noticing Kagome's position for the first time. She was twisted in her seat so that she was flopped against him with the armrest being pushed into her stomach.

InuYasha lifted her up with one arm and pushed the armrest back out of the way with the other. Then he pulled her towards him and let her rest on top of him.

'it's funny. If anyone else touched my ears I would either insult them or hurt them but with her…it feels good. Maybe there is something to what Sango said.'

InuYasha's nose started to twitch.

'mmm…vanilla and honey. Where's that coming from?' he started to sniff around and finally realised that it was coming from Kagome. 'she smells so good!' he sighed and decided to get some sleep as well. They still had about 5hrs left till they got to Australia. And with that he hugged Kagome closer and fell asleep with his head resting on top her's.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm going for a walk!" Sango said getting up.

"but lady Sango I did apologise. Don't leave me!" Miroku whined.

"baby." was all she said before going to find Kagome.

Walking down the aisle she realised just late it was. 'I hope that pervert is asleep by the time I get back so I can have a nap. I'm so tired.'

Sango found InuYasha and Kagome asleep in each other's arms. 'they look so cute! They make such a cute couple… why did Miroku have to be a pervert?'

Sango turned around and started back to her seat, 'oh well. Maybe if I crush his hand between the flight table or something it will hurt to much to grope me?'

Sango got back to seat and sat down. Sighing when she saw that Miroku was still awake. 'time to put my 'plan' into action. Sango flipped the table down and turned to Miroku. "hey Miroku I'm bored… stop looking at me that way. Can I read your palm? My gran showed me how."

"ok I've never had my palm read before." Said Miroku, who was just a bit hurt by the rejection.

"ok put your hand up here and lay it flat." Miroku put his hand on top of the small table. "ok see this line that's your life line…" just as she said line she slammed the table upwards so that his hand was caught between the table and the chair in front.

"Oww! Sango! Why are you so mean?" Miroku asked, cradling the hurt hand.

"that will teach you for groping me!" cried Sango, obviously pleased with herself. "now I want to get some sleep. Good night!" there was silence between them for a few minutes when suddenly…

"MIROKU!"

Her little plan had indeed not worked.

---

A/n: I'd like to thank Catstar91 and xd3m0nxchi1dx for being my first reviewers!


	3. Landing

Freedom's heart

Ok people two words: I'm Sorry.

I'm not making excuses. But I'll try to make this chappie long ok?

Chapter 3

Hitting turbulence was not a good way to wake up. Being thrown against a lecher was worse.

"MIROKU! THERE WILL NOT BE ANY SUN SHININ' FOR ALOOONG TIME IF YOU DON'T STOP IT!"

"Lady Sango I just want to point out that you were thrown against me and I was in fact just helping you up" said Miroku. This might have worked if a lecherous smirk had not made an appearance when he said 'helping'.

The smile was wiped from his face when he saw the expression on the girl next to him.

"You touch me again and I won't be the one in need of help." She said in a small dangerous voice.

"Yes, mam!" came a squeak.

(meanwhile)

Kagome was staring at the inflight magazines in front of her with a slight blush on her face.

Sitting next to her InuYasha wasn't much better.

They kept darting small glances at each other. Each time they caught each other's eye they turned away blushing even more.

Ever since they had woken up in each other's arms they hadn't said a word. The silence was unbearable something had to be done.

"InuYasha-"

"Kagome-"

"You first-"

'Oh god she must think I'm a pervert holding her that way…'

'What is he thinking? Was I too forward in touching his ears? Say something!'

She sucked n her breath, "InuYasha? You're not mad at me for touching your ears are you?"

"No, but are you mad at me for a…holding you?" he asked timidly.

"Oh! No it was probably the most comfortable way to sleep anyway." She replied, blushing at the thought about how comfy it was.

"Ok."

They both started at the voice above them.

"Kagome, InuYasha these are your secludes and a list of your bunk mates, they're co-ed cabins." Said Mr. Totosai.

"Um ok. Thank you Mr Totosai." Said InuYasha getting over the scare faster than Kagome.

He turned away and said over his shoulder, "oh and just so you know, I think you guys make a lovely couple!"

Kagome and InuYasha sat there gaping at the retreating figure of their teacher.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?"

InuYasha nodded.

"And that means…"

Another nod.

"oh god…"

Both teens started to blush. They sat like that for another ten minutes. Finally InuYasha couldn't take it any more.

"Kagome…" InuYasha picked up her hand and looked into her chocolate eyes, "Kagome I've been wondering… will you go out with me?" it all came out in such a rush that Kagome didn't understand for a few seconds. InuYasha looked down at they're entwined hands because so not to see the rejection in her eyes. He was waiting for the set down when he felt his ear being rubbed again. To his horror he started to purr. He quickly grabbed the hand that was rubbing his ear and took it away. He finally looked up at Kagome who was smiling.

"InuYasha…" she started slowly, "you don't know how much I wanted you to say that!" she finally squealed.

Sango heard the squeal and came to investigate what InuYasha had done to her best friend.

She came upon Kagome hugging the living daylights out of InuYasha's midriff.

"I'm guessing he finally asked you out Kag?" she asked.

Kagome looked up at her friend with shining eyes and nodded.

She then went back to hugging InuYasha and being oblivious to the outside world.

In other words she didn't see Sango look at InuYasha and then say, "if you hurt her in anyway. I'll kill you." Her pupils narrowing. She was satisfied when she saw him nod fearfully.

Even if InuYasha was a half demon it didn't matter she was still scary. As Miroku had said many times before, "that woman may be beautiful and sweet but she's as lethal as a tiger on a hunting spree when you hurt something that she loves."

InuYasha had to agree there. But for now that didn't matter, she was going out with the most wanted girl in his school who he had loved ever since they met, 2 years ago.

He suddenly realised that the woman he loved was speaking.

"InuYasha? InuYasha are you listening?" asked Kagome staring him straight in the eye.

"Oh um sorry," he mumbled.

"It's ok. I was asking if we can look at the cabins we're in?" he nodded, and watched her let go of him and open the envelope the teacher had given them, "activities…food schedules…here it is! We're in the same cabin! With Sango and Miroku! Isn't that cool?" she asked bouncing up and down in her seat next to him.

"That is cool! What cabin number is it?" He asked catching some of her excitement.

"Cabin…13!" her forehead puckered in a worried frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"weell, the number 13 hasn't always been my families lucky number…" she trailed off. Suddenly her expression cleared. "It can't all be bad! After all I'm in the same cabin as you!"

He glanced at her happy face and smiled. He'd put that smile there. His smile faded when a voice came across the intercom. His ears were pinned back against his head.

"Please buckle your seat belts as we prepare for landing. Thank you."

"Come on InuYasha put your seat belt on." Said Kagome.

"Feh"

After a few bumps and jerks the plane landed safely.

"Ah, InuYasha? You can let go of my hand now," Kagome said softly.

InuYasha looked down at his hand that was intertwined with hers. He was squeezing so tight that the tips of her fingers were turning purple.

"oh, ah, sorry," he blushed.

"It's ok! Now let's get off this plane!" she said, "To camp!"


	4. The Itinerary

Freedom's Heart

Uh…Hi? This is the first update since July last year 0o wow!! Hehe…um…forgive me? I shall make it up to ya'll!! I've just gotten back from the coast so I'm feeling happy, healthy and I'm in love with my tan! I kept getting sunburnt and that's why I tanned…OH! If anyone is planning on going to the new water park on the Gold coast Aus. Wet and Wild is better. Just felt like mentioning. School starts tomorrow O.O

Anyway on with the long awaited chapter!!

Disclaimer: The ownership of InuYasha is a faint dream of mine and you all hurt me by making me say it.

Chapter 4: Arriving and Theme park No. 1!

"Ok students. This is our bus. All aboard!" cried Mr. Totosai

"He sounds like a corny ship captain…" muttered InuYasha.

"Just because that little girl wanted to touch your ears doesn't mean you have to go and take it out on everyone," said Kagome.

"Feh"

"Just get on the bus," Sango said behind him, "I can't believe we're here Kagome!"

"I know this is great!"

They clambered onto the bus.

InuYasha and Kagome sat together 5 seats from the front with Sango and Miroku sitting behind them.

Mr. Totosai stood at the front of the bus and started to speak. Nobody realised he was talking because of all the excited chatter from the students about their first glimpse of Australia. Finally he yelled over the mass, "Either you shut up and listen or you're all staying here!" after his statement there wasn't even a sneeze.

"Ok students. This is the city of Brisbane as you've all probably realised from your plane tickets, unless you're an idiot. Now, we are in fact only staying in Brisbane for one night and leaving tomorrow but we are going to be going on a tour around the city today. After this we're going to go visit the Theme parks on the Gold coast which is south of Brisbane because at the trip meeting the option of visiting the museums and art galleries met with a unanimous u-nan-i-moss no." He paused in his rather long speech for the cheer that went up among the students, "Yes, yes settle down! After visiting these theme parks we are going of to a camp called Garapine, while we are there you all will be partaking in activities and learning a bit about Australia." he paused to get his balance as the bus turned, "ok we're not going to see much until we get into the city itself so just sit back and enjoy the scenery." And with that he sat down.

"I was wrong. He doesn't sound like a corny ship captain. He sounds like a ditzy blonde flight attendant," commented InuYasha. A/N: no offence to blondes out there. I know for a fact that not all blondes are idiots but some of them are and some are just plain feral (coughmyclasscough)

"InuYasha!" Kagome punched him in the arm.

"Weak."

"You are so inf…"she trailed off, "look at the forest!" pointing out the window.

Mr. Totosai hearing Kagome's exclamation said, "actually this is bushland. Australia is famous for it's eucalyptus trees and flora."

"Don't Koalas live in eucalyptus trees?" asked Kagome.

"Yes they do…" Began Totosai when suddenly the driver made the bus do a bunny hop.

"Remind me to thank the driver when we stop," said InuYasha while watching Totosai sit down again.

Meanwhile Kagome was staring out the window watching the landscape whiz past.

They soon arrived into the Brisbane centre and had they're tour. They saw all the things there was to see and when it was getting quite dark the driver took them to their hotel.

"Geez it got dark fast." Said InuYasha.

"They don't have twilight here, dummy. And this is summer, if it were winter it would have been dark two hours ago." Said Kagome knowingly.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that…" muttered InuYasha.

In answer Kagome whacked him with her bag.

"Alright student's you're all in the same rooms as your cabins so you can get to know your room-mates before we arrive and any changing of arrangements can be made before we arrive."

InuYasha left the small group consisting of his room-mates to get their key off Totosai.

"Soo how do you feel now you're finally going out with the guy you've wanted to date for two years?" asked Miroku giving a suggestive flick of his eyebrows.

"HENTAI!! Take that" yelled Sango giving Miroku a none so gentle kick in the side, which effectively knocked him to the ground and winded him.

When InuYasha came back it was to find a sore best friend trying to get up, without much success due to the girl pushing him back down and sitting on him and his girlfriend blushing rosily.

"Ok, what happened?" he said with a barely concealed growl.

"Nothing, Miroku was just being his lecherous self," sighed Kagome.

"ok…let's...go to our room…" and with that he picked up his bags and 2 out of the 4 bags Kagome brought, "you have a lot of stuff."

"Of course!" Giggled Kagome.

"Hey! Wait for me!!" called Sango as she got off Miroku, unaware of the lecherous smirk on the said hentai's face after he had been watching Sango's backside for the last five minutes, "Miroku help me with my stuff!"

---------

The next morning came and with it the sounds of birds…and a scream.

"Miroku!!!"

"What!? I was only waking you up!" cried the accused while nursing a sore cheek.

"You're such a hentai! It's not even eight o'clock yet! And don't try that excuse with me!" yelled Sango.

"But it's the truth," he mumbled with a hurt look on his face and walked over to Kagome, woke her up and walked out.

"Sango what did you do?!" said Kagome with a worried look on her face as she got out of bed.

"…I thought he was being perverted…oh dear…" said Sango who looked close to tears.

"Oh Sango! You should go apologise. You should know even Miroku draws the line at a certain point. He doesn't molest sleeping women!" Cried Kagome in distress.

Sango walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom slamming the door after her.

Kagome walked over to her suitcase and got her bikini, shorts and top out and started to change. As she started to change InuYasha walked in to see a topless Kagome (A/n: oh my…).

"IUNYASHAAA!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!" she screamed covering herself with her pyjama top and with that InuYasha ran out straight into Miroku.

"What did you do?" asked Miroku with a lecherous gleam in his eyes.

InuYasha blushed red and stuttered out, "N-n-nothing I didn't see anything!"

"Right-" Miroku was cut off by a very red Kagome coming out of the bedroom.

"InuYasha, can we talk?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Uh…sure. Miroku have you finished packing?" he asked Miroku.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're using that bedroom." InuYasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and started to walk towards the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned, "To Talk!!"

And with that he dragged Kagome into the bedroom.

--------------

Ok I'm putting this up now so that people will be happy! It's over a thousand words so be happy!


End file.
